It is the usual practice in the prior art magnetic recorders to provide either manual means or power consuming solenoid means to disengage the pinch roller from the capstan during the rewind operation. This is in order that the tape may move freely at high speed in the reverse direction during the rewind operation.
The present invention provides a simple gear linkage mechanism by which the drive motor itself serves automatically to disengage the pinch roller when the drive motor is reversed, so that the tape may be rewound at high speed with out any need for manual or solenoid operated mechanisms to disengage the pinch roller.